Ricky's Screen Test
Previous episode: Ricky's Movie Offer Next episode: Lucy's Mother-in-Law http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LucyStar.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ScreenTestLucy.jpg Plot Lucy is helping Ricky with his lines for the upcoming Don Juan ''screen test. Ricky asks Lucy to read the woman's part during the actual screen test, just like they've been doing during rehearsal. Lucy agrees, and she is determined to get her face on camera to be discovered. Ricky ends up having to tie Lucy down to the bench she's supposed to be sitting on, and the director manages to use a close-up lens to only get Ricky in the shot. ''Don Juan Screen Test Script Even though Don Juan ''is shelved and never made, we get a glimpse into the movie's overall plot from the scene Lucy and Ricky do for the screen test. Obviously, Ricky plays Don Juan, but Lucy's character never is named. However, her character is said to be married to Count Lorenzo, so she will be referred to as Senora Lorenzo. Here is the full scene from the screen test: Sra. Lorenzo: Hark! Do I hear a footfall? Is that you, Don Juan? Don Juan: Yes, it is I, O lovely one. Would that I had the power to tell you what is in my heart tonight. Sra. Lorenzo: What do you mean, my dearest? Don Juan: I have come to say, "Farewell." Sra. Lorenzo: No, say not so. Don Juan: Would that I could ask you to fly with me, but I know that you're devoted to your husband, Count Lorenzo. Sra. Lorenzo: Yes, much as I love you, I must stay with him. He is old and feeble, and he needs me. Don Juan: But for him, I would sweep you into my arms and carry you over yon garden wall. Sra. Lorenzo: Oh, that I could cut these ties that bind me! Don Juan: Do not cry, my dearest. It was not meant to be. I had no right to win your heart. I had no chance to win your love. So, now, I'm afraid I must say, "Farewell..."﻿ Trivia *''Don Juan ''is scheduled to have a $3 million budget and be filmed in color. *Lucy plans to have her Hollywood pool built to be shaped like a conga drum. *The beginning scene where Lucy tries to teach Little Ricky to act and express different emotions is cut from the syndicated version. *Lucy reads that there is a vacant lot next to Clark Gable's house, and Lucy wants to live there when Ricky becomes a big star. *Lots of big-name, beautiful actresses were initially thought of for the role opposite Ricky in Don Juan''. Some considerations were Marilyn Monroe, Jane Russell, Ava Gardner, Yvonne DeCarlo, Arlene Dahl, Lana Turner, and Betty Grable. Out of all these women, Lucy and Ricky only get to meet one (Betty Grable), and that won't even be until the Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FredBetty.jpg Fred somehow gets Lana Turner's lipstick print while in Hollywood, but we don't know if Fred, let alone the Ricardos, actually MET Lana Turner. And Ava Gardner is paged for a telephone call when Fred, Lucy, and Ethel are at the Brown Derby, but Fred doesn't catch her walking by. *Lucy's screen test character's old husband is named Count Lorenzo. This is the spelling on the DVD's Spanish subtitles, and it also is what Ricky seems to say. (He very clearly says an "L" sound.) But several Lucy books claim that the husband's name is Count de Renzo. This is similar to the Nick Vascalupus/Bascapoulis discrepancy in episode #7. Quotes *Lucy: It doesn't matter where we live in California. The important thing is to find someone who can build us a swimming pool shaped like a conga drum. *Lucy; There's a vacant lot right next to Clark Gable's! Ethel: Lucy, I haven't got time for this. Lucy: Alright, but when you come to visit us, I won't let you borrow butter from Clark. Ethel: Where's the lot? *Ethel: What about living next door to Clark Gable? Now, don't tell me THAT'S bad! Lucy: Well, Ethel, look at it this way- suppose you DO borrow butter from Clark. What good will it do? He'll give you one look, and it'll melt right in your hand. *Ricky: Would this change of heart have anything to do with Marilyn, Ava, Jane, Yvonne, Arlene, and Betty? Lucy: Certainly not! And you left out Lana... *Fred: Why, if it isn't Lucy Ricardo! Gee, can I have your autograph? Lucy: Oh, Fred, don't be smart. Fred: Who's being smart? I want it on a check for this month's rent! *Lucy: head of the studio jumps up and shouts, "That face, that face! Get me that girl!" *Lucy: (mimicking Ricky's orders) "I'll 'spect you there in five minutes to go over that scene. You're just there to fid me the lines." *Director: Is that as far as your head turns? Lucy: Yes, why? Director: What a pity. I thought it might lend interest to the scene if you could keep it going around and around, like a lighthouse!﻿ *Lucy: (tied to bench; reciting script through clenched teeth) Oh, that I could cut these ties that bind me! ﻿